Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bicycle carrier is usually installed on a lower portion of the rear end of vehicle. For an ordinary car having a trunk, the trunk cover is pivoted upward and frontward when opening the trunk cover. Thus, the bicycle carrier may not hinder the pivoting of the trunk cover.
However, a vehicle lacking of trunk, such as a van, has no trunk cover. On the contrary, it has a rear door. To open the rear door, the rear door is pivoted backward and upward. Thus, the rear door can not be opened smoothly because of the hindrance by the bicycle carrier. As a result, to open the rear door, the bicycle carrier has to be detached in advance.